The Divergent Erudite
by TheDivergentErudite
Summary: This is so cliched, but I dont care. The Factions all have their own powers. Witch hunters, Witches, Weres(Werewolves), Angels and Demons. Look at how different Tris' life would be if she not only got mixed up with more than one of all of them, but what would happen if Amity's actually were brave, nothing was as it seemed, and the imprint pull was to hard to resist. T for now.


It all started when she jumped first. As she fell, she was laughing instead of screaming, which alerted me to her existence. Then as she was climbing out, she grabbed my arm and hauled herself up. We were almost nose-to-nose which surprised me since I was probably 6'4". "What's you name initiate?" She seemed like she was struggling, so I told her, "Make a new name." "Tris," she replied with confidence after a minute. Then, the next jumper came down screaming and we shot apart, not realizing how close we were. I was surprised at myself for being so close. I try to put as much distance between me and other people as possible. It might have been that she smelled different, and it made me want to stay near her. I stayed away from her for the rest of the tour. Then came lunch.

* * *

'There he is again!' I thought as he entered. As soon as he walked into the cafeteria, the whole place went silent. I leaned over and asked our instructor, a guy named Four, who he was. "He's a ruthless leader-in-training named Eric. You should watch your step around him," was the reply. Then Eric shifted his gaze to me and Four leaning towards each other, narrowed his eyes and started walking over to our table. As he sat down, he put his arm around me and leaned in close. "Whatever Four told you about me was probably a lie, so don't believe it," he said, which made Four narrow his eyes. Every time he said a word, his breath blew in my face and made me wonder. It smelled like a mixture of spice, chocolate and something I couldn't identify. It was a unique smell that made me want to get closer and inhale his scent... I realized everyone was waiting for a response, so I said, "What both of them said might be true," effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

For some reason, when that jerk Eric put his arm around Tris, I got the strangest urge to punch him. It wasn't that I liked her. My other half was already found. As soon as I saw her though, I felt a connection, which was weird because that normally doesn't happen. I started making my way over to Lauren, my other half, and started to talk to her about it. "It was weird Lauren. I wanted to protect her, it was almost like my feeling I had around you." She cocked her head thinking. "Well, what if she is one of our pack? So far all of the people who have come from Abnegation are wolves." He was looking at her weirdly. "There were other Abnegation before me? What happened to them?" She looked down solemnly. "I found out from Tori and Max. The Erudite found out and killed them when they went out to protect the gate." His eyes widened in surprise. "Well how big was the pack back then?" She looked him straight in the eye. "There were only ten." He yelped in surprise, and fear. There were twenty-nine of them now, with the possibility of one more! 'Well, crap.' he muttered under his breath. "I'll tell Eric that I think Tris might be a wolf. But that doesn't explain the over protectiveness." She looked at me sweetly and said, "Well do you think it is a possibility that she might be our adopted wolf child?" He looked up, stunned, and said, "Oh my god. That might be true. If so, I am keeping her away from Eric." She looked a little sad when she replied. "Well, Honey... think about it. EVERYONE has a partner except Eric. What if they are destined to be mates?" He looked up fiercely and replied, "That would never happen. Eric himself, said he was unimprintable!" She looked him dead in the eye. "Maybe he just hadn't found the right wolf." He grumbled to himself. 'If that is true, all of it, then that means I might end up being related to Eric!' He shook himself. What a HORRIBLE thought!

* * *

As I entered the training room later that night, I was assaulted by the smell of sweat and blood. I wrinkled my nose and said to Cristina, "Oh my god, it stinks in here!" She stared at me kind of weirdly. "How do you smell anything? It smells like dust to me." I thought for a second. My sense of smell had always been good, but here at the compound, it seems to be getting stronger. I noticed a ex-Candor boy staring at me. "Who's that Christina?" She looked to where I was pointing and wrinkled her nose. "That's Peter. He was a jerk in Candor, but I have a feeling in here he will be insufferable." I thought for a second and was about to reply, but then Four walked in followed by Eric. My eyes, along with everyone else, widened at the sight of Eric in our training area. His eyes scanned the group, then focused on me with his grey-silver gaze. I couldn't tear my eyes away until Christina elbowed me, making me realize that Four was talking.

"OK initiated! My name is Four. Just like the number, I know. It represents how many fears I have. I know all of you know what supernatural you are by now, so you WILL tell me. It's so that we can evenly pair up fights. Not like an Angel or a Demon or a Werewolf against a Witch Hunter. Now, who is an Angel?" Three people raised their hands. Two Amity and a Candor surprisingly. "OK! Now who is a Demon?" Four people raised their hands. Christina, Peter and the other two Candors. "Well, this is fun. Who is a Witch?" Three people. One with pale blond hair and celery green eyes, and the other two were so wrapped around each other that I couldn't see anything from them. "God dammit! Get a room! Now who is a Witch Hunter?" Everyone looked to me, but I didn't raise my hand. I didn't know what I was. Then everyone gasped as a person from Amity raised her hand timidly. No one had ever heard of a witch hunter from another Faction than Abnegation. "Well, well! A Witch Hunter from Amity. Well all that leaves is Werewolves." Once again, everyone looked at me. Once again, I didn't raise my hand.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but I have no idea what I am. I never knew because my parents died when I was six, so I was raised by people who didn't know what I was." There was a room wide gasp. It was unheard of for a person to not know what supernatural you were. I looked around the room, and two looks caught my eye. The first was Four's. It was suspicion, confusion and utter hope all rolled into one. The other was Eric's. His face was one of pure terror and crippling despair. He ran out of the room once I caught his gaze. No one took heed of this except Four.

"Ok initiates! Time for training. Pair up evenly! One Angel against one Witch. Lori, Tris, just sit this one out." Lori was the Witch Hunter. We ended up sitting in the corner watching the fights.

"Hi there Lori. My name is Tris. I hope we can be friends." I said cheerfully after a few minutes of silence. Her head snapped up and she looked so hopeful, it was painful.

"You would really like to be friends with a freak like me?" I stared at her in utter shock. I stared at her for a few minutes before she realized what she said. "Oh, god! Don't tell anyone I said that. Even though Amity are the Angels, they can be as cruel as Demons and as nasty as Were's." Were's is short for Werewolf. I looked at her directly in the eye.

"I wouldn't care if you were a normal. I would still want to be your friend." She launched herself at me, wrapping me in a hug, while sobbing. No one noticed. Little did I know that Four was looking at us from the corner, smiling. We were just talking the whole time, and watching the people train, so that we wouldn't fall too far behind. By the end of training that day, I had made two new friends, and I had a feeling that I would make many more.


End file.
